32 Ways to Make Neji Question His Destiny
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Sequil to 50 ways to annoy the pants off of Sasuke. Not as funny but I used some ideas from sasuke's in Neji's but adjusted them to fit him. Read&Review Please!


32 ways to annoy Neji Hyuuga!

Before I start pissing off Neji I have another way to annoy Sasuke!

This was a sugestion that I thought was soo golden. Thank you Hikari Mitsukai for the sugestion!

51. Bribe Kakashi to say, "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack... HATRED!" after Sasuke looses to him during training.

Now for Neji!

1. While he sleeps, take his headband and try to put it into the garbage disposer.

2. Every time he says something harmless, take the stupidest word, repeat it, and then scream your ass off. (ex: neji: bah bah black sheep... You: sheep... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

3. Everytime he tries to talk sing a different part of the following peice:

Great green globs of greassy grimy goffer guts

mutilated monkey meat

choped up parakete

Great green globs of greassy grimy goffer guts

In my ice cream

And I don't have a spoon

4. Use 2 on spoon.

5. When he thinks he's safe because you finished. Start singing it again.

6. If that starts to get on your nerves, get Naruto to start singing it while you sing the Llama song, at the same time.

7. Change his ringtone to the part of "In my own little corner" to _I'm a mermaid dancing across the sea_.

8. Tell him that not even his, Sasuke's, and Itachi's fangirls combind would still be less than Rock Lee's fangirls.

9. Rig his computer with a micraphone so every time he says 'destiny' it plays _and our destiny begins with you and me_.

10. Line his head band with not only Jelly this time, but penutbutter too! Chunkey if possible.

11. Paint his room green.

12. Dye his hair red and put heavy eyeliner on him.

13. Tell Neji "think fast", before he could react, take a picture of him with the flash on.

14. Automaticly take one with the flash off and set it to negitve, and print it out as big as you can

15. Put it close to his face but far away enough for him to be able to see it clearly.

16. Take another picture of his face after he shit his pants and send it to Tenten.

17. Take the claping part of I'll Be There For You by The Rembrants at the begining, combin it with the clapping part of Night Drive by All American Rejects and make it his alarm.

18. After he goes to sleep, set his alarm to two hours later.

19. Do this multipul times a night.

20. Carry around Joe's cusin Bob the French Horn. Every time he tries to talk, play over him.

21. When he asks you why you have it, say, "How dare you question Bob the French Horn the cusin of Joe the Obo's presence. You know, Sasuke questioned Joe the Obo's presence and suffered the wrath of Joe the Obo. But now that you have questioned Bob the French Horn the cusin of Joe the Obo's presence you will suffer the wrath of both of them!" If you could say that in one breath like a rant, that would be perfect.

22. Put Bob the French Horn at the foot of Neji's bed.

23. When he kicks it refuse to talk to him, then randomly yell at him, then sometime during breakfast hit him over the head with Bob.

24. Sing in japenese or someother language that's not your native language really badly and off key.

25. Send a letter to Gaara declaring that he is an "eyeliner wearing, badger demon freak man thingy".

26. When said "eyeliner wearing, badger demon freak man thingy" comes to kill you declare loudly that Neji made you do it.

27. Everytime he walks into his room, have two tubs of water ready, one really hot and one really cold. Set up a video camera where he couldn't see it. When he walks into the room, hit him with the hot one first. Then when he complains that it is too hot hit him with the cold one. Then watch him scream like a girl. Then make coppys of the tape, send it to Lee, Gai, Naruto, Sasuke and last but not least, Tenten!

28. Talk to three oreos. Pretend to have a with them. Then put all three of them into a cup of spoiled milk and crunch them up well. Then throw it onto the ground and don't tell him about it before he slips on it. When he hits the floor say, "Oh yeah, I spilt a little milk before."

29. If Neji asks for milk tell him that he only has chocolate milk and give him what's in the carten that is dated like five months ago. As he drinks it mutter loud enough for him to hear, "Damn where did that chocolate ricotta cheese in a carten go?"

30. Make and experiment and lable it Protein Shake. As Neji drinks it, ask him if he has seen a container labled Protein Shake. Followed by I have to get rid of it before anyone drinks it because it very poisonus. After he spits it out, say, "no its not i was just joking." As he swallows it say but is radio-active and will have radio-active effects on who ever drinks it. As he freaks out then say you were joking once again.

31. When he tries to kill you run to Gai crying.

32. Try any of these ideas, give me more, or if your me, the write this fic.

Neji's reaction:

Tenten walked up to neji and asked him if he wanted a protien shake. Neji screamed and ran away like a little girl.

As he was running into his house he walked past a mirror and noticed thick eyeliner and red hair.

When he opened his door he was hit with really hot water and then really cold water. Then Naruto ran out of his room before he could even open his eyes.

"Damn is this really what was supposed to happen to me. Is this really my destiny?"

_and our destiny begins with you and me_.

"Shut up!"


End file.
